cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Kristin Scott Thomas
) in The English Patient]] Kristin Scott Thomas (1960 - ) Film Deaths: *''Richard III[[Richard III (1995)| '(1995)]] [Lady Anne]: Dies of a drug overdose (off-screen); her body is shown lying in bed afterwards. *The English Patient (1996)' [''Katharine Clifton]: Mortally injured in a plane crash, she dies of her injuries (off-screen) in her cave/shelter, while Ralph Fiennes is out trying to get help. Her body is shown afterwards when Ralph returns and finds her dead, then carries her body out to another plane (which also crashes). We see her body in the plane before the second crash at the beginning of the movie, but we don't learn until the later flashback that she was already dead in that opening scene. *''Mission: Impossible[[Mission: Impossible (1996)| '(1996)]] [Sarah Davies]: Stabbed in the stomach (off-screen) by Jean Reno through a gate; she dies shortly afterwards when Tom Cruise discovers her. *Love Crime (2010)' [''Christine]: Stabbed to death by Ludivine Sagnier. (See also Rachel McAdams in the 2012 version.) *''Only God Forgives (2013)'' [Crystal]: Stabbed in the neck with a sword by Vithaya Pansringarm in her hotel room; her body is shown afterwards when her son (Ryan Gosling) discovers her. (Thanks to Tommy and ND) Television Deaths: *''The Endless Game'' (1990; TV movie) [Caroline]: Injected in the arm with poison by George Segal in the nursing home. (In her death scene, Kristin was made up to look much older than she was at the time; she appears without the age make-up in flashbacks.) *''Spymaker: The Secret Life of Ian Fleeming'' (1990; TV movie) [Leda St. Gabriel]: Killed in an explosion after Joss Ackland plants a bomb in Jason Connery's apartment; it initially appears that she survived the blast, but it's later revealed that she was indeed killed an that Jason was seeing a ghost. (Thanks to ND) Noteworthy Connections: Sister of Serena Scott Thomas Gallery kristinscottthomasonlygodforgives2.png|Kristin Scott Thomas in Only God Forgives Screenshotter--RichardIIIScene14-1’26”.png|Kristin Scott Thomas in Richard III kristinscottthomasmissionimpossible.png|Kristin Scott Thomas (with Tom Cruise, right) in Mission: Impossible krsistinscotthomaslovecrime.png|Kristin Scott Thomas in Love Crime KST.JPG|Kristin Scott Thomas in Only God Forgives Category:Actresses Category:1960 Births Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Brunettes Category:British actors and actresses Category:English actors and actresses Category:French actors and actresses Category:Blondes Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:BBC Stars Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Redheads Category:Motor Mouths Category:Parents Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Mission: Impossible Cast Members Category:People who died in Mission Impossible Film or TV series Category:Crime Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Atheist Category:Drama Stars Category:Wedding Stars Category:Funeral Stars Category:Religion Stars Category:Athletes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Tom Cruise Movies Category:Siblings Category:Controversial actors Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Ballet Dancers Category:Dancers Category:Dysfunctional Family Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Keeping Mum cast members Category:International Cinephile Society Awards Nominees Category:Actors who died in Richard Loncraine Movies Category:Mystery Stars Category:Miramax Stars Category:Musical Stars Category:Summit Stars Category:Four Weddings and a Funeral Category:Musicians Category:Sisters Category:British Independent Awards Nominees Category:School Stars Category:Aunts Category:Horror Stars Category:1990s Stars Category:1980s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Jim Henson stars Category:2020s Stars Category:Death scenes by punishment Category:Why/Whodunit Stars